Distraction PAH
by Eslyssa
Summary: Second Episode of the P.A.H - Puppies at Hogwarts - Series. Remus and Sirius - and the rest - are in their final year. Remus is in Potions - but something happens and he finds himself distracted. RemusSirius (Wolfstar) fluff.


**Distraction  
**

Second Episode from the _Puppies at Hogwarts Series_.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin – and all their friends – are in their final year at Hogwarts.

Category: Romance/FluffKeywords: Sirius Remus Wolfstar Puppies Distracting Potions

Rating: M

* * *

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Remus was taking extensive notes. The subject was Potions - a subject that out of his group of friends only he had continued into seventh year, and as such, he had the whole bench to himself. While he did tend to take more detailed notes in these classes without Sirius, James or Peter to distract him, he did find it a little more tedious.

The Potions Master, Professor Salvius turned and pointed at him. "Lupin! What is the use within the study of Potions of Muggle Holy Water?"

He blinked and rattled off an answer; he missed the rolling eyes of his classmates as they realised that it was word for word what they had given by the Professor a week earlier. Salvius appeared not to notice, however, and his usually gruff face broke into a reluctant smile.

"Very good, Lupin, very good. Two points to Gryffindor." The other Gryffindors preened - Salvius was a biased Slytherin, but somehow Lupin had escaped his house generalisation, and was the only Gryffindor student to ever gain points under his teaching.

Remus tried to focus, but felt the words of the lesson start to wash over him. It was a humid day and the Dungeons were stuffy as always, and his concentration was slipping. Taking proactive action and a glance around the classroom, he muttered a quick charm. He grinned as his quill started writing for itself. Perfect. He let his mind drift.

His meditative state was interrupted however, as he suddenly became aware of a hand on his shoulder. Jolting a little in his seat, he blinked hurriedly Looking up, though, he saw no one, and in a moment the touch was gone.

"Are you quite alright there, Lupin?" Professor Salvius had apparently seen him jump.

"Er, yes. Sorry sir, I thought - er, never mind."

He was stopped from saying any more by the feeling of hands gripping his ankles underneath the bench. He tensed instinctively, but could see nothing when he looked down. Remus kept himself very still, but was aware of the contact moving up his legs. The answer occurred to him just as he felt fingers stroking his knees. He could see nothing. Clearly something or someone was there. That he couldn't see.

He would personally kill him when he got out of here.

He tightened his legs together, trying desperately to keep a straight face, trying desperately to keep from turning a deep shade of fuchsia. It was no use - he felt his face burning and an aspect of his subconscious took over. Remus could feel the hands trying to push his thighs apart, and without truly meaning to, he responded by loosening and allowing his legs to be pushed from each other.

"Lupin!" Remus tried to hear what was going on, and automatically caught hold of his quill, which was still writing rapidly. "The alternate name for the plant Moonwort?" For a few moments he was blank, but he finally stuttered out an answer. He didn't get any points this time, but he was beyond caring by this point - the hands were moving precariously close to his-

Forget close. Remus sucked air in through gritted teeth. The muscles in his upper thighs were starting to twitch, but all he could do was try and keep from crying out. And squirming too visibly on his stool.

"Lupin." Another question. Lupin was close to yelping in sheer frustration. Or worse. "Let's see if our resident ingredients expert can answer this question. What are the three uses of Bat cerebral fluid in potions?"

The rest of the lesson went on in a similar fashion. Every now and then the intruding hands would back off, and for a few minutes he would be able to regain some control, and maybe even answer a question – but that wouldn't last. The bell rang at last, and thanking Merlin for the looseness of the Hogwarts robes, Remus went to make a run for it, pausing first to give a not too gentle kick under the bench, when the voice of the professor stopped him.

"Lupin, stay behind for a minute."

Feeling decidedly uncomfortable, in more ways than one, Remus approached the front of the room once everyone had gone.

"You asked me to wait behind?" he asked, nervously.

"Do you think I'm blind, Lupin?" Professor Salvius spoke evenly, but Remus was internally begging the ground to swallow him up.

"Erm."

"I saw what was going on today."

Remus' eyes were wide, and he froze like an animal in headlights. "Sir?"

"I was a Slytherin student, Lupin – don't think we didn't have tricks to get through long classes."

Remus was starting to wonder whether he was dreaming, and if so, what he had been drugged with. "You did?"

"Be glad I'm not taking points." Remus was about to confess all and beg for forgiveness when Professor Salvius went on. "I don't want to see you charming your quill to record for you, ever again. Do you understand me?"

There was utter silence. Finally, Remus said meekly, "Yes, sir. I understand."

He was going to kill him when he got out of here.


End file.
